Never Enough
by SilenceIsNeverAVirtue
Summary: A newborn enters the Volturi's 'life.' And the Winchesters  along with Castiel  get a heavy dose of the vampire world.  Rated M. To be safe ;D
1. Empty Schemes

**This is currently a work in process. I uploaded it a year ago, and it wasn't working out, so I decided to get rid of it. Well. It's up now. ;D Read and Review, m'luvs! **

**{Chapters will switch off between Twilight (Volturi) and Supernatural (Winchesters)}**

* * *

><p>~Never Enough~<p>

We never have enough time, even though we live forever

There is never enough love, though we are always together

* * *

><p>~Empty Schemes~<p>

"We turn our backs on _nobody_, especially the Olympic clan," Caius hissed to Aro. "We were to _destroy_ and take the ones of use to us."

"Patience, my brother," Aro whispered, just low enough so he could hear, but obviously, they could all hear with their super-vampiric powers. "They will come begging in no time after they find out what we have in store for them."

The entire Volturi coven and guard sat around a grand table, able to seat all of their 'family' members. They feasted off of freshly squeezed blood, and didn't speak at all as the two leaders spoke, Marcus was always the quiet one at the dinner table and drank his blood slowly as everyone else departed, disappointed about their loss of _very_ valuable vampires that they could have gained, if not for the fact that their dear Isabella Cullen hadn't interfered. Everyone knew, that even though Aro didn't show it, he was _very_ disappointed-if not-even more disappointed than Caius.

"Well, it was interesting while it lasted," Felix chuckled, patting Demetri on the back, walking down the corridor. "But you know they would have gone for you first. You're nearly as special as Marcus."

Demetri grunted, putting on a convincing smile as Felix danced away, his attitude more perky than usual as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Demetri closed the door to his own space, away from all the disturbing sounds that echoed in his head and stared at the map that was spread out on a large steel table. He sighed in exhasperation as his jaw clenched. That trip to Forks wasn't worth it. It was a waste of time, but it wasn't like it was for nothing. They would finally get one of those <em>Cullens<em> into their coven, and it didn't matter which one, because all of them would join eventually. They needed a power that would make _all_ vampires shiver at the single threat of the name. Something that would make _all_ vampire need to keep their mouths shut about telling the humans what they really were-their population of vampire were increasing, and people would soon be suspicious.

He ran his finger across the map of the entire world, listening to all of the ringing of the vampire's voices-they were back to where they belonged, and that's all he needed to know. The way Demetri's power worked, it was hard to explain. It seemed as if he just thought about the person, and then he'd know where they were according to their minds or voices.

The moon that shone outside his window cast upon his pale face, his ruffled bronze hair flowing as he smiled into the moonlight, the crimson of the blood that outlined his eyes were getting brighter as the black pupils would never decease.

He wore a white undershirt, unbuttoned all the way to show his professionalism, a pair of jeans and running shoes. Him being the one who was 'treasured' in the Volturi guard, he was simply turned into a vampire when he was 26, and it seemed too long ago to remember. But being over 500 years old, he didn't need to know who had turned him-what mattered now, was that he protect their race.

Demetri turned away from the window and crossed his arms, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt before grabbing for the doorknob.

"I need a walk," he whispered to himself, the thick door slamming behind him as he stepped through the hallowed halls.

* * *

><p>Marcus still sat in his seat at the dinner table, his eyes staring at the wall blankly, burning holes through it. He never got over the fact that his trusted personnel, Aro had killed off his <em>own<em> sister, to keep Marcus from leaving the Volturi coven. Why did Aro bring Didyme to the vampire world, just to kill her? It was just too much to bear. Marcus had _loved_ Didyme, and it would never change.

He only wished that the empty feeling from inside could be inserted with something else that would help take all the pain away. The Cullen clan was just perfect. They didn't know how miserable it was to be in this prison; their family was happily and immortally bound together-Dr. Cullen had brought the right people into their world, Marcus just wished that Carlisle was a vampire before Marcus. His life would have been perfect if he would have been a part of the Cullens.

Opening the drapes for the big window behind where Aro sat, he spotted Demetri going out for a walk, sneaking out of their new mansion in Volterra to go for another 'look' at the new scenery. Nothing could compare to a new sense of scenery, where nobody was allowed in (except for the people who brought them their 'exotic foods') but _we_ were allowed out.

A royal family it was.

But still, Marcus was left empty.

* * *

><p>Aro smiled dazzlingly at Sulpicia, giving her a passionate kiss as he nodded his way out of their 'study' that nearly filled the entire hallway. Caius would stop at <em>nothing<em> until they got their hands on a vampire who they needed to take down the Cullens, once and for all. That was Caius for you.

"Caius, we must not rush the art of nature," Aro warned as he closed the door behind him.

Caius followed Aro at the same rate, their shoulders barely out of order as they wandered down the halls into the dungeon of the new castle. Their hands were clasped behind their backs and Aro shook his head.

"Let them enjoy their little 'victory' and then they will find out _who_ we are and _what_ we come for," Aro nodded.

"The girl will know what we are going to do," Caius muttered. "Alice."

"That's why-I don't know what I'm doing yet," Aro laughed, his voice ringing down the dungeon, the bars seeming to ring also. "_But . . ._ it will be good."

"We don't need to do anything rash," a male voice rung out. "Decisions take a long time before being ratified here."

"Jane, Alec," Caius smiled. "How nice of you to join us."

The two dark figures from behind finally became visible, their faces glowing as they stepped through a small light in the ceiling and into the darkness again. Jane smiled at Alec, pointing her head up high.

"Yes, how nice of you," Aro nodded them over.

All four members were now lined up in a perfect line, their steps barely making a sound as they walked in sync.

The only thing that bothered Jane right now, was that Aro had given a present to Isabella. The _imposter_ didn't need a present. Nothing else would matter when Aro found out that Jane was the _only_ one that he needed on the Volturi guard, includeing Alec of course.

Alec sighed. After a few hours talking with Jane, he had felt like she was going to go insane if she didn't get her hands on Isabella. He was disappointed that he didn't get to put much of his powers to use at the battle. He would have liked to see more people writhing in pain from his sister's wrath. It was entertaining to watch.

"Irina wasted our time," Jane growled. "We could have been doing something useful, like the incident in Asia. We could have solved it without bloodshed."

Caius and Aro looked down at Jane.

"What Jane means, is that she wanted to be part of the solution-to get more praise," Alec filled in.

"In other words, be _part_ of the bloodshed," Caius shook his head.

"I believe we should just wait and see what that coven may come up with," Alec smiled at Caius.

Jane scowled at Alec.

"Oh, Jane," Aro chuckled. "I can _assure_ you, it was no waste of time."

Jane growled deep, making Alec jump up at his sister, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you can prove that," Jane whispered, before rushing off, the two siblings' cloaks flying behind them.

"This . . . _coven_ is tearing _our_ family apart," Caius shook his head, his snowy white hair ruffling. "If this keeps up, there will be a mutiny."

Aro stopped, dead in his tracks, looking amused as he stared at Caius. It was silent for a split second too long as they stared at each other, the moments getting longer as Aro tried to rush everything through his mind. Caius blankly stared at Aro, trying not to show any emotion, it wasn't like a single vampire had never planned on getting away from the Volturi or anything; Eleazar had done it before.

"Where will you stand, in a time like that?" Aro questioned, not a hint of anger in his voice-but amusement.

"I stand with you, my brother," Caius muttered, his head held high.

"Good," Aro smiled.

They both took a turn and disappeared as they ran up the swirling staircase that ran up to a tower. The dark clouds seemed to gather by the moon tonight, huddling close to listen to what it had to say.

"My brother," Aro explained. "I've summoned you tonight because _I'm afraid_. You may not hear it in my voice, nor see it in my eyes-but I am afraid."

"You need not be afraid," Caius assured. "But what is it you are afraid of?"

I feel there is a coven that is challenging the power of the Volturi," Aro sighed, leaning on a railing, looking out the window. "They will try to destroy our name."

"We must beat them at their own game," Caius smirked, his bright red eyes seemeing to glow with craving. "We must show everyone that _we_ are still in charge. That _all_ of the vampire world will cower at our names."

A haunting smile came across Aro's pale face, making him seem more dangerous that he really was.

"But that means-we will need to find a lone vampire," Aro closed his eyes, opening his arms to let the wind whip at him. "One that has no objective for ths vampire world but destruction and power."

* * *

><p>"Aro will lead us to victory," Alec whispered to his sister, who was staring out the window, a furious look in her eyes, fire blazing.<p>

"He gave her a _gift_," Jane growled, slamming a pencil into the wall, shattering it into pieces. "He's planning to bribe one of the Cullens in."

"It's a good method," Alec whispered, sitting down at his desk.

"We need a new guardian," Jane smiled, her teeth gleaming her hair seemed to glow from the thunder that crackled. "Someone that will be able to get inside Isabella's head, even with her 'sheild' up."

"We can't just go waltzing into a coven and ask them to join us," Alex muttered. "Nor can we ask a human."

"Or can we?"

"Jane, please, Aro would not approve at all," Alec warned. "_That_ is a good reason for Isabella to be his new favorite."

Jane's head snapped around and she snarled at Alec, her eyes blazing with fury. Ale snarled back, but more softly as he steadied himself with his chair, but of course, Alec was the first one to stop snarling, sitting back in his chair as he studied Jane. She was jealous. Nobody would or could know more than her own brother.

"Being jealous will not solve your problems," Alec scoffed. "Patience is greatly needed at this time. Rash decisions do not help!"

"Jane turned to look out the window again, the rain slapping against the glass as Jane smirked, a pure good idea building up from inside.

"You're right," Jane giggled. "We've got to keep an eye on the _Cullens_."

Alec's eyes lit up with joy, his eyes on his sister as she tapped on the window with a finger, the thunder crackling as she smiled, her face filled with pure _bloodlust_.

"This isn't the end of our little feud," Jane cackled. "Oh, no-it has only _begun_."

* * *

><p><strong>So. My first chapter. 3 Enjoyyyyyyyyyy! <strong>

**And pretty please review. ;D **


	2. Raped By A Vampire

**So. This chapter, I come to realize, isn't that interesting. I'm not good with Supernatural and all. But ... let's move along, shall we? **

**RxR, m'loves.**

* * *

><p>~Raped By A Vampire~<p>

* * *

><p>"Sammy!" Dean's voice rang out from the darkness as he scrambled through the woods, making sure that he didn't greet a tree head on.<p>

"Dean!" Sam clawed at the edge of the ditch.

Dean stood, hovering over Sam. Even though they were close enough, Dean just couldn't resist. "SAMMY! NEED SOME HELP THERE, SAMMY!"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Help me, you bastard."

Dean laughed and took Sam by the arm, lifting him up and tucking his shotgun behind him. "Where's the vamp?"

"Gone," Sam muttered, brushing off his muddied jacket.

"I can see that."

"Shut up." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You."

Dean's phone rang. He picked up.

"No, you."

"You."

"Look who's talking?"

"You."

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Bobby yelled into the phone. It was so loud, static crackled and Dean winced, pulling the phone away from his ear. In the background, the mumbled words of Bobby's were heard, along with their favorite. "Idjits."

"Hey, Bobby!" Sam called, saluting to the phone.

"Suck up," Dean muttered.

Sam glared.

"Where are you two dumbasses?"

"We tracked the vampire from Seattle and down south, but we've seem to have lost him," Dean informed, turning his back to Sam. "He raped Sammy, left him in a ditch, and escaped."

"Find him." There was a click. Then a dial tone.

Dean looked surprised, and held up the phone, looking at it, scoffing. "Can you believe this kid?"

Sam clenched his jaw and walked past Dean, back to the Impala. Dean looked after him with a contorted expression.

"Douchebag." Sam muttered.

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

Dean and Sam jumped in the front seat. Dean gave a girlish squeal and Sam gave him a look and turned over to peer behind his shoulder.

"Cas."

"God damn you . . ." Dean muttered a few more curses and continued keeping his eyes on the road. Sam laughed and pointed an accusing finger at Dean. "Sammy, I swear to God . . ."

Sam gestured to the backseat.

"He got away." Cas's voice was stiff.

"No, he's stuffed in the trunk," Dean retorted, making a sharp turn.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "He's a key to the vampires. An alpha for a particular group."

"Then why don't you do your zappy-thing, and just transport yourself to him, or better yet, their base?" Sam had become irritated. It had been a long night for him―and no, he had not been raped by a vampire. It was _Dean_ who would be the one fantasizing about getting a vampire in bed.

"It's impossible." Castiel held that dazed glare into nothingness―it had been a usual look that he wore lately. "They've become smart enough to gain knowledge of how to ward off prying eyes from a higher being. Their bases―they've become nomadic."

"Bases?" Dean laughed. "Since when do _vampires_ have bases?"

"Since baseball became a passtime," Sam muttered. "Where's home base?"

Castiel ditched his blank stare, and turned to Sam, narrowing his eyes. "Volterra, Italy."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwah! More to come!<strong>


	3. Newborn Lust

**Nothing much to say. But. HI CAIUS. ;D **

* * *

><p>~Newborn Lust~<p>

* * *

><p>Demetri closed the door, entering the club, sitting in the far corner as he ordered something expensive. He wasn't going to drink it, so he just twirled the little umbrella in the cup around, not bothering to take a sip at all. He stared at the bright lights that danced around the floor, the bodies moving too close together for Demetri to even take a second look at. Demetri pushed as hard as he could to push the dark memories past his head, not wanting to remember that fateful night.<p>

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, the bartender staring at him like he was just like any other tourist in the city-single. Demetri tapped his finger on the counter, staring at the orange tinted drink, shaking his head.

The door flew open and a couple stumbled in, their bodies hunched together. The rain was pouring outside, soaking anyone who stepped a foot out of there. They laughed as they finally stepped inside, moving straight towards the dancefloor, obviously already intoxicated.

It was usual that Demetri was the only vampire here. He occasionally ran into a lone vampire once in a while and Felix usualy came here on days that Demetri asked. Felix's charm usually seemed to get all the ladies' attention.

"Hey, you," a voice rung out beside him. "Are you going to drink that? You've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't even _touched_ it."

Demetri looked at the person beside him and his nose scrunched. Her hair was jet black and was in waves that pirouetted past her shoulder, her bangs brushed across her face, nearly covering her eyes if she didn't have her sunglasses on. Her lips were a faint peach color and were a bit chapped, even though she had a 'gothic' look. She wore a pair of jean capris, a black biker jacket with a hood and had a pair of black running shoes on.

"Hello?" she scoffed.

"Please, be my guest," Demetri gestured towards the wine glass.

"Thank you," she sighed, sliding her feet in to sit down next to him.

She took off her glasses and finished up another drink that she held in her hands, her eyes the blazing color of . . . a newborn. Demetri had never seen a newborn like _this_, with eyes so different. There was a thin orange line, _very_ noticable to the vampire eye with the usual bright red irises.

"How long since you've been awakened?" Demetri asked, tapping her arm.

A low growl nearly broke out, and she looked at him as she pulled out a package of pills, breaking them into the wine that Demetri had given her. She set her lips on the now dark red liquid, a deep smell of blood coming from it. She gulped it in, smiling in pleasure as her eyes danced at Demetri.

"How can you _drink_ that?" Demetri gasped.

"Watch it, grandpa," she rolled her eyes, snapping another pill open, liquid spilling out. "Blood."

He gasped and took her arm, gripping onto her with his immediate vampire force. She shook her head at him, smiling. But with her newborn senses, she was many times crazier and stronger than Demetri. She brushed him off and wriggled her fingers.

"But, you're Volturi, you're the ones who get fresh blood," she smirked. "Sounds . . . _delicious_."

Her hands clutched into a fist at the word, her knuckes durning snowy white (as if her skin wasn't already pale white).

"They warned me about you, that I should never speak about how I was brought into this world," she sighed, taking a drink out of the dark red cup again. "They said you wouldn't understand how we could eat human food if we poured blood on it."

"You're a danger to the humans!" he growled. "When. Were. You. Turned?"

"A week or two ago," she whispered. "Demetri, you don't need to know anything about me. You can kill me now if you'd like."

"What?"

"You don't need to get me now," she smiled, grabbing a backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "They told me you could track me. So . . . come and get me . . . if you're not too afraid . . . of the Cullens."

She pulled up her hood and concealed herself, her newborn eyes still blazing. Demetri stared at the girl as she stood up, her wavy hair flowing out of her hood.

"I came all the way from the United States," she scoffed. "But I'm no danger to _anyone_ but your coven."

In a split second, she was gone, and the door barely creaked open as her small body escaped through a small crack through the door. Demetri rushed out the door behind her, his hair whipping in his face as he flung the door open.

The rain poured onto him, soaking his clothes as he frantically looked for the girl, staring down the streets. A ringing laugh came from above, and the thunder crackled, exposing a dark shadow. Demetri's head snapped to the top of the club, her hoodie pulled back as her hair bounced, the splashing of her feet on the concrete as she ran off, barely touching the ground. But before she disappeared through the darkness and rain, Demetri caught her glimpsing behind, at him, her orange-red eyes blazing-with newborn lust.

* * *

><p>"Well, Demetri," Felix laughed as he stepped out of his room."I haven't seen you take a bath like that for . . . a century."<p>

Demetri ignored Felix's comments as he threw Felix a death glare. He immediatley backed off as he knew what could happen during Demetri's . . . moody nights. Changing into new clothes, Demetri couldn't stop thinking about that newborn who was so . . . controlled with herself. He had never seen _any_ newborn-even Isabella-so controlled of her thirst and someone who could . . . _drink_ human drinks-voluntarily. It was just too good of a creation to be true.

And, of course, Demetri had to admit, he was pretty jealous of her that she could drink that expensive alcohol. She was a newborn . . . and newborns were supposed to be crazy and live in isolation for at _least_ a month. But how did she know about Demetri so much? And about the Cullens? Were _they_ the ones who turned her?

No, Dr. Cullen would never allow it. He had already had too much to handle. More trouble than they'd already had was surely a death wish.

Demetri sat in front of his map for a few seconds, running his finger around his map in the Italy section, looking for that girl-which he had no idea whos' name she had-or if she even remembered her name. He could remember her face clearly, her smile seeming to light up him somehow inside-and he had never felt like this in his entire life as he remembered how she ran, barely touching the ground as she glimpsed at him.

And Demetri was suddenly scared. Suddenly scared that she would do something to expose herself to the humans. And that, was one thing that he didn't want to happen. She was special-he could sense it-and he knew he had to find her . . . without the Volturi finding out.

* * *

><p>Marcus's head snapped up as he felt something strong beyond the walls that divided Demetri and Marcus. Something that was beginnning to stir and explode into fireworks. There was a connection between Demetri and someone outside the walls of the Volturi castle. Maybe that's why Demetri was always out. But Marcus would have sensed it before, and this time, Demetri was in a great connection with this person, but not sure if he really was in a connection or imagining it.<p>

* * *

><p>Demetri wasn't thinking straight. His vibes of this 'relationship' he had was making his vibes seem different. They were changing, they were evolving into something bigger than any Volturi member could ever imagine.<p> 


	4. Departure

**Btw-Sylanna=my character. 3 **

* * *

><p>~Departure~<p>

* * *

><p>Sylanna smiled as she finally got a hotel room in Volterra. Her room was all scraped up and written on by the last people who had been here. So much for 'high standard comfort.' She set her dripping backpack down and pulled out a pair of dry clothes that barely had gotten wet during the amazing thunder storm. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she stripped her dripping clothes off and sighed as she finally got into some decent clothing. She changed into a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, slipping on a pair of flats which would make her look even <em>more<em> American in this foreign country.

She opened her stared out her balcony door and dared herself to go out there and see if she would make it back in without falling 5 stories. Shaking her head, Sylanna threw her coat on one of the bunk's railings so it could dry by tomorrow and stepped into the cockroach infested kitchen. Italians _really_ knew how to make Americans feel at home in this hotel.

She tilted her head, thinking about how Demetri was at that club. Something was going through his mind as she met him, a type of fear-that she knew all too well. The smell of fear always amused her whenever she entered a big club or place where there were many people who didn't expect someone like Sylanna.

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the counter, clutching her hands into fists as the aroma of fresh, pumping-alive-blood was felt through the air, the other rooms filled with people who didn't need to live anymore, their blood infested with drugs. She was a newborn, a few weeks old-and all the others that were as old as she was, would be on a killing spree right now, but something was different with her when she was 'born', she did many things that newborns couldn't do-controlling her thirst. The coven-the 'Society' as they called-that had brought her into this world was still in hiding, moving from place to place, and they didn't contain Sylanna too well because she had gotten out-too easily. She didn't know what they had done to her, but it had felt good to actually eat real food without killing people to do so. The coven she had lived with taught her how to control her thirst, how to sneak little droplets of blood into her food and drinks, how to conceal herself from other vampires-but they taught this over and over-day and night.

Another thing that bothered Sylanna was that she could _sleep_. Every single vampire in the entire world was insomniac and Sylanna was thrown with the worst. She had to sleep at least for a few hours or else she'd lose her self control around humans. There was always a down side of getting what you wanted. Life. Sylanna hated it.

Demetri was the lucky one. He got everything he would ever want, and he was . . . happy with his family. Sylanna would never belong, because she had something horrible that always chased her around-everywhere she went.

Snapping a small jar of blood open, she set the rims to her mouth, chugging it down as the burning sensation in her throat cooled down, and she smiled, knowing that Demetri's fears were about to come true. Sighing, she tilted her head back to relax, wriggling her fingers as she made herself comfortable, wanting the blood smell out of her head at that moment.

"Hey, Sylanna," Maelynn said, the door opening and slamming shut, her coat and hair dripping wet. "It took _so_ long to find you here."

Sylanna's head snapped around and she sighed, wanting to choke the life out of Maelynn, but sadly, Maelynn couldn't die with Sylanna's own hands.

"God, Maelynn!" Sylanna cried. "Where have you been?"

"Hey, right back at you," Maelynn whispered. "I waited an hour for you, but-you didn't show."

Sylanna sighed, hugging her friend. Maelynn was a vampire that had escaped with Sylanna, because they had befriended even before they had turned into vampires. Maelynn had long blonde hair, her once aqua blue eyes, now replaced with a fiery red, her clothing sense was still the same-if not-better. Maelynn was just like Sylanna, bred from the same group, but was taught earlier in her life about what she was going to become. Maelynn was 20 years old, and had been turned a few weeks before Sylanna, so she was more in control of her thirst while Sylanna was going to stay 18 years old forever and was turned a week ago.

"I met Demetri Volturi," Sylanna muttered. "At a club."

Grabbing Sylanna by the shoulders, she pinned Sylanna on the wall, snarling at her.

"No. Way." Maelynn gasped. "_They_ said you couldn't meet the Volturi members. _Ever_."

Sylanna smiled evilly, shaking her head. A rush of thoughts ran through her head, all of them involving the fear that Sylanna had inflicted over the past few weeks on people.

"I know what he's afraid of," Sylanna scoffed "and I'm determined to use it against him."

Maelynn groaned, shaking Sylanna's shoulders violently, as if to shake the thought out of her head.

"You can't _threaten_ a Volturi guard!" Maelynn cried. "Not with an ability like yours!"

Sylanna was one of those vampires who had an ability. Not reading minds. Or seeing the future or anything drastic. Sylanna had a specific interesting ability to sense your fears or secrets. She could feed off of those fears and use them against you. For example: If you were afraid of spiders, she would be able to make spiders crawl all over you until the fear gets the best of you.

"I want him to tell me where my sister is," Sylanna growled. "I can't go all over the planet searching for her. Demetri's power is what I need to use to find my sister."

"You're insane!" Maelynn screamed, but her voice still a beautiful tone. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find the Volturi," Sylanna smirked. "To join them. They'll want my power."

"Please, Lanna," Maelynn begged. "You can't do this."

"I have nothing else to live for in my life than my sister," Sylanna muttered. "Mae, I know you have nowhere else to go. _Please_, go to Canada. There's a city in the Yukon Territory where they breed vampires just like what _they_ did to us. They'll accept you."

"What if they don't?"

"They will-show them your tattoo," Sylanna said.

She lifted up her sleeve, exposing a distorted star that they had tattooed to their bicep before being turned. The ink was permanent, and even during the transformation, it stayed on there. Everyone in the _group_ that Maelynn and Sylanna lived in had the same kind of tattoo of a type of star.

Sylanna's star was distorted, but unique, and Maelynn had a 6-point-star with an eye in the middle.

"But-"

"You're older than me, Maelynn," Sylanna whispered. "You'll be able to control your thirst. Please don't do anything wrong-because the Volturi will come for you."

"Lanna," Maelynn smiled, trying not to blow. "Please! You can't go to the Volturi! What will you do? What will you say?"

"I don't know," Sylanna shrugged. "I'm winging it."

"Winging it?" Maelynn cried "You don't _wing it_ with the Volturi!"

"It's good to keep an open mind. It comes in handy if you're about to meet the Volturi."

Maelynn shook her head, wrapping her arms around Sylanna, patting her hair. Maelynn wished that she could cry, but it was one of those things a vampire had to live without; she had to express her sadness in another way.

"I guess it all comes down to this," Maelynn whispered into Sylanna's ear. "After all we've been through."

"It's not the end of the line," Sylanna mumbled. "I'll find you after all of this. And we'll find a place. You, me, my sister-and maybe a _boy_ you'll meet in Yukon."

The two girls checked out of the hotel, throwing their jackets and hoods on as they stepped through the puddles of water from the previous shower. They walked side by side until they reached the end of the block where they were to part.

"I'll miss you," Maelynn sighed. "If you _ever_ come back."

"I _will_," Sylanna growled. "I promise. You're like an older sister to me-I will always come back to you."

They hugged, once again, the gloomy air still filling the atmosphere. Maelynn pulled her hair into a ponytail before snapping some blood into her mouth, looking away. Sylanna's face was curled into a sad look, something that expressed someone who was going to face hell for the second time (as if escaping hell the first time was a walk in the park).

"What's her name?" Maelynn muttered. "Your sister. Just in case I might have an encounter with her during one of my stops."

Sylanna was quiet for a few moments, pursing her lips as if the name killed her from inside. Her eyes dilated and the thin line of orange was as visible as ever, the fiery red now nothing compared to the blazing orange. She took a jagged breath, a puff of smoke rising from the chilly night (it's not like they noticed or anything) flying into the air and disappearing.

"Bree," Sylanna's voice was ringing with sadness. "My sister's name is _Bree_."

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr! Brush up on Eclipse, if you don't know who Bree is. But if you do, then YAY! You're a Twi-hard, bitch. ;D <strong>


End file.
